


Espresso Excitement

by fuzipenguin



Series: Cake and Coffee [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Day 2 from Sidney's perspective





	Espresso Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, when I imagine Sunny, I see Chris Hemsworth (Thor) and Sidney as a combo between a younger Zac Effron and Alex Pettyfur

                “Has anyone ever told you you look sexy in an apron?”

                One second after Sid said it he winced and wished for a deep hole to hurl himself into. Alas, none appeared and the cute barista Sid had met last night just peered at him in confusion.

                “I… thank you?”

                Well, bewilderment was better than offense.

                “You’re welcome,” Sid said, sidling up to the counter now that the café was empty. He leaned on the surface and looked up (and up. _Man_ , this guy was tall. Sid wanted to shove him up against the nearest wall and climb him like a tree). “And I didn’t mean it in a sexist way; it just really…”

                Sidney waved at Sunny’s chest and nearly drooled. Mmm… muscles and broad shoulders and… stop it, Sidney, you’re embarrassing yourself!

                “Uh huh,” Sunny said noncommittedly, his own eyes raking over Sidney’s upper half. Sidney nonchalantly threw his shoulders back as he stood up straight and pretended to peruse the menu. He actually had quite a lot of definition to his frame, but he didn’t bulk up no matter how many weights he lifted.

                Well… he might. He just didn’t want to lift a lot of weights. They were _heavy_. He’d much rather be on the move, running, biking, surfing… pretty much anything that kept his heart pumping. Sidney had earned all his wiry musculature _that_ way. And Sunny’s eyes certainly don’t seem to be able to look away so, apparently Sidney must be doing something right.

                “Why do you dress like a hobo?”

                It was Sid’s turn to be confused. He silently mouthed ‘a hobo?’ and then looked down at himself. Chucks… check. Skinny jeans… check. Area 51 buckle on his belt… check. Flowery blouse over an AC DC t-shirt… check. Fluffy neon-yellow scarf trailing down over his shoulders… check. Lavender lipstick… check.

                Maybe it was the hair? He hadn’t had quite enough time to really give it that sculpted look this morning.

                Sid reflexively patted it down and looked back up at Sunny to see him staring back with a horrified expression on his face.

                “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, that just… came out. I didn’t mean it like that. You have a very… unique… aesthetic. I was just wondering… why you chose what you chose.”

                “Uh, because it looks awesome together?” Sid questioned indignantly. “This is sheer perfection right here, dude.”

                He even twirled around, backing up a step. Maybe Sunny just needed perspective.

                Sunny made a choked sound before rapidly bobbing his head. “I… I’m pretty simplistic myself. Maybe if there were a few less layers?”

                Was he flirting? That totally sounded like flirting… possibly.

                Sidney decided to take it as such and leaned back on the counter, leering just a little. “Yeah? You offering to take some of them off, baby?”

                Sunny’s eyes widened and Sidney melted a little. Those blues, man. Sidney could just drown in them for a while. Except… they were moving farther away, and Sid noticed Sunny looking a little uncomfortable.

                He immediately backed up, hands held up non-threateningly. “Hey, man, I’m sorry. I’ve been running on just caffeine and two hours of sleep a night for three days now. Plus… I barely have a filter on a good day, and I really do think you’re cute. But I will totally tone it down, I promise. Please don’t kick me out.”

                “I… you think I’m cute?”

                Dear _God_. No one that buff should be allowed to look that bashful. Sidney alternatively wanted to cuddle Sunny and fuck him into a screaming mess. Or _be_ fucked into a screaming mess _by_ him.

                Sidney wasn’t picky.

                “Yeah, dude. I think you’re all kinds of hot,” Sid said honestly.

                Sunny squirmed like a little boy getting chastised, and Sidney’s chest went tight. “Thank you,” Sunny whispered. “I… I think you are rather attractive yourself. Despite the clothes.”

                Sidney chose to ignore the clothes comment. No one was perfect. “Sweet, thanks! And speaking of sweet…”

                “Oh! Yes! What can I get for you?” Sunny asked, immediately falling into Robot Barista mode. Shame. But Sidney’s caffeine reserve was running low and that little lemon cake in the display was calling his name. 

                “You mean, what amazing work of art are you gonna make me? Triple espresso, dude. I’ll let you go wild on the foam as long as I can have two of those pieces of cake over there,” Sidney replied, pointing out the baked good in question.

                Sunny blushed and bobbed his head. “Absolutely. It’ll be right up.”

                Sidney did his best not to drape himself over the counter and watch Sunny’s ass as the other man turned and started in on the drink. It was a rough bit of temptation to resist, but Sidney managed because he had self-control, damn it.

                It helped that Sunny’s slacks were not all that flattering. Apron yes, pants…no. Sidney’d have to work on that. Mmm. Those long legs… wrapped in tight denim… wrapped around Sid’s waist…

                “Here’s the cake,” Sunny said, startling Sidney out of his brief fantasy. “That’ll be $11.80.”

                Sidney yanked his wallet out of his back pocket, nearly overbalancing as he did so. One of the few disadvantages of skinny jeans. So worth it in the end, though.

                “Here ya go, man. Don’t worry about the change,” Sid said, handing over a twenty dollar bill. He maybe, just possibly, stroked his thumb over Sunny’s closest finger as they made the exchange. Sidney absolutely caught the little hitch in Sunny’s breath as they did so and internally Sidney did a little dance of triumph.

                To add insult to injury to Sid’s poor heart, Sunny placed the extra change in the jar for a nearby orphanage, instead of the counter’s tip jar. Sidney nearly whimpered from a surge of sentiment and only saved himself that embarrassment by stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth. Which he then promptly choked on.

                Cue embarrassment.

                Sidney never saw anyone move as fast as Sunny did, an impressive feat for a guy that big. One moment he was behind the counter, the next, he was swinging himself over it and roughly smacking Sidney’s back.

                All Sidney could think was that broad palm would fit great over Sidney’s ass. Although maybe not with as much force. Damn. The muscles didn’t lie.

                It didn’t take long for Sidney to cough up the fluffy pieces of cake and get back to breathing again. Sunny pulled one of the bottles of water from the display, cracked it open, and urged it into Sidney’s hands, before vaulting over the counter again as the espresso machine began to whine.

                “Are you ok?” Sunny asked urgently, deftly pouring hot liquid while staring over his shoulder at Sid.

                “Yeah,” Sidney croaked, swallowing a few gulps of water. “My hero.”

                Seriously. Sidney was in love here. Mostly lust, but a hefty dose of sheer affection also.

                “I swear…” Sidney added, relearning how to breathe. “I swear I’m not normally such a mess.”

                “You’re visiting a hospital… you get a pass,” Sunny said absently, having turned back to devoted his attention to the foam, aka food artwork.

                It was like the bottle of water had just been yanked out of Sid’s hand and the contents thrown in his face. How his libido managed to still work after everything that was going on was a mystery but the direct acknowledgment of why he was here was enough to squash it down for a little while.

                He wasn’t here to flirt or make the barista blush. That was all an added bonus, but it wasn’t like it was going to go anywhere. And Sidney really _was_ a mess. There was no way he could submit someone to the downward spiral that was his life right now.

                “Hey.”

                Sunny’s soft voice caught Sidney’s attention and he looked back up to see a steaming cup sitting on the counter.

                “Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

                Sidney waved the apology away, leaning forward and putting the plate with the cake on it down. “It’s cool. It’s true, anyway. Wow… that’s gorgeous.”

                Whipping his phone out, Sidney took multiple pictures at different angles, because the geometric swirls in the espresso foam were so meticulous and even. Sidney didn’t even want to drink it.

                Except he did, because it smelled divine. A little like…

                “It smells like lemon,” Sidney remarked, wondering if the cake pieces he’d choked on had also someone managed to get into his sinuses.

                Sunny reached over and picked up a bottle, showing off the label. Huh. Lemon flavoring. “It’s just a little. No more than two or three drops. I just thought… I can make you another…”

                Sidney practically pounced onto the counter, shielding the cup with both hands. He kept his head down, blinking back a few tears because he didn’t deserve kindness like this. Not from a stranger.

                “No way. Mine. Allllll mine,” Sidney chortled, carefully picking the saucer up and taking a few sips. He closed his eyes and savored the wafts of steam bathing his face as the faintest hint of lemon tartness lingered in his mouth after he swallowed.

                “All mine,” Sidney repeated reverently, opening his eyes and staring up into Sunny’s. 

 

 ~ End


End file.
